paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol: The Civilized 5 Story
This is the third part of the Civilization: Paw Patrol Stories. Characters * Paw Patrol's Show Characters * Andres * Vicente Plot The New Game It all begins at the City Hall.... Vicente: Hey Mayor Goodway! Mayor Goodway: Hello there Vicente Vicente: What are you doing here? Mayor Goodway: Oh just taking a breeze. As the 2 chat they noticed a Glowing Puzzle Fragment with a note Vicente:(Goes to the puzzle Piece) Mayor Goodway you gotta see this. Mayor Goodway: It's a fragment Vicente. Vicente: I am guessing there are 5 more. At Foggy Bottom lair Mayor Humdinger: Hm?(Noticed a glowing Portion on the lair and goes near it) It's a piece. At Jake's Cabin Jake:(Sorts out the boxes) Hey Everest I need help Everest: Yeah I will help ya Jake(wags her tail) AS Everest sorted boxes. Everest: Hm?(notices a glowing piece inside a box) Jake You gotta see this. Jake:(opens a glowing box) oh its a puzzle piece with a seal. Everest: What does it mean? Jake: I don't know. At the Jungle Excavation Site. Carlos: Whew. that's a little deeper. Tracker: si amigo. We are almost done. Carlos:(Noticed something) Hey there's a piece. Tracker digs and sees something. Tracker: Amigo a Puzzle Piece. Carlos:(Grabs the Puzzle Piece) we need to examine this Carlos and Tracker begins to examine the Piece At The Barkingburg Palace Earl:(Walks by the hallway and noticed something on a table in a drawer) Eh? Earl: Princess Come Quick! Princess, Sweetie:(comes quickly to the Earl) what is it? Earl: Look at the Drawer.(opens it) Princess:IT's a glowing Puzzle Piece.(holds the piece) Sweetie: What's that for. Earl: We need to find out. At the Lookout the Pups are playing Tag while Ryder and Andres are fixing the Lookout Andres: Okay you tinkered it whole Ryder. Ryder: Yes... at the outside. Marshall:(Searches his ball in the toy box) Pups I found our toy! Just as then the box begins to glow. Chase: Marshall the box! Just as then the Paw Patrol Pups gathered around the Box. Andres:(puptag) Ryder you need to see this. Ryder:(heads outside and gets the something in the box) Zuma: What is it Wyder? Ryder: A Puzzle piece. and a note Just as then... the Pup Pad Rings.. and begins to have a multi-call session Mayor Goodway, mayor Humdinger, Jake, Carlos, Earl: Ryder we found the Puzzle Pieces. Just as then.. Katie, Mr.Porter, Alex Arrived. Alex: Ryder we see the Glowing thing and it shines too. Ryder: I bet the Glowing thing must be a puzzle Piece. Mayor Humdinger: I agree. but we are not sure of it. Ryder: I am sure 100% All we need to do now is to form the Puzzle and see what it is. Everyone: AGREED! The Civilized 5 AS everyone gathered around Mayor Humdinger: I have a box. here along with this piece, Mayor Goodway:(opened the Box and reads a note) Combine all pieces together and put it on a box then as you open the box you will entered a dreamlike state and be a leader of a great Civilization. Ryder, Vicente, Mayor Humdinger, Sweetie, Jake and Carlos combined the Pieces and suddenly it glows over. Everyone held Paws/ Hands and opened the Box everyone begins to fall asleep while their Spirits entered the box. as they Arrived there they wear different attire representing their Leading Civilization Andres, Vicente: Whoa.... Ryder: Look at us guys! Everyone is in awe seeing themselves. timingly Cap'n Turbot and Francois arrived Cap'n Turbot: Hey Guys Andres: Cap'n, Francois how did ya get here. Just as then a group of Warriors and Settlers Showed up Settlers: Hail to you great Leaders of our Civilization * Ryder-President of the American Empire * Marshall-The Terrible of the Japanese Empire * Chase-Chairman of the German Empire * Rubble-Lord of the English Empire * Rocky-Chairman of the Chinese Empire * Skye-Chairman of the Russian Empire * Zuma-Chairman of the Roman Empire * Everest-The Pious of the Spanish Empire * Tracker-The Terrible of the Aztec Civilization * Alex-The Terrible of the Greek Empire * Mayor Goodway-President of the Indian Empire * Mayor Humdinger-president of the Iriquois Civilization * Jake-The Wise of the Egyptian Empire * Carlos-President of the Ethiopian Empire * Earl of Barkingburg-The Terrible of the Danish Empire * Princess of Barkingburg-Lady of the Portuguese Empire * Sweetie-Chairman of the Celtic Civilization * Mr. Porter-Chairman of the Babylonian Empire * Cap'n Turbot-The Pious of the Arabian Empire * Francois Turbot-Lord of the Persian Empire * Andres-Captain of the Shoshone Empire * Vicente-President of the Polynesian Empire Settlers, Warriors: WE ARE READY TO SERVE YOU! Just as then everyone heads in seperate directions and established their Empires The Game Intensifies As everyone develops Mayor HUmdinger, Vicente, Sweetie and Andres forms an Alliance and suddenly. Vicente: (declares war) Sorry Guys me allies Will Dominate this world ON IT! Andres: This will be over on you PAW PATROL! (declares War) Mayor Humdinger:(declares war)You are a plague upon Mother Earth. Prepare for war! Sweetie:(declares war) So I need to expand my Empire whenever I WANT! HAHAHAHA(Snorts) I've been watching you, you devious pigs! To arms patriots! March to war! Andres, Vicente, Mayor Humdinger, Sweetie: Sorry Guys This Will be OVER...... Dominating Just as then Andres, Vicente, Mayor Humdinger and sweetie sent legions and legions of Soldiers, warriors and siege engines. to the borders of Mayor Goodway, Tracker, Ryder and the Princess. Ryder: Looks like I need to attack VIcente first.(sends 5 Catapults along with 4 battalions of Infantry and begins to attack Vicente's Axemen and Musketman defending the City of Aotearoa) Vicente: No! Vicente begins to attack Ryder's units with Maori Warriors but eliminated and Suddenly Ryder's forces managed to Capture Vicente's City but not his Capitol. Vicente: Agh. now You PAY! Just as he said it Chase's Panzers eliminated all defenses and managed to capture the City of Honolulu. Vicente: The hard-shelled crab yields, and the lion lies down to sleep. Kanaloa comes for me now. Looks like I've been defeated good job. Ryder, Chase: Thanks Vicente! Vicente: Now Continue what your doing and I'll observe. Andres: Now then...(Sends many Infantry to the City of Moscow eliminating Skye's Units defending it) Sorry.. Skye: No you don't!(Sends Cossacks to attack Andres' Infantry) Andres: Skye take a look on your Capital! Skye noticed that Andres managed to land his final blow using his Modern Armor and Tanks at the city of Yekaterinburg Skye: We were defeated, so this makes me your prisoner. I suppose there are worse fates. Nice one Andres! Andres: Yeah. now go to Vicente's outpost at once. Skye heads to the Outpost meanwhile.... Carlos: Mayor Humdinger prepare for a three way attack. (using their Crossbowmen, Pikemens and Musketmen along with Jake and Ryder). Mayor Humdinger: NEED HELP!(Fortify the cities of Montreal and Onondaga) Mayor Goodway:(Declares War) Sorry Mayor Humdinger Its OVER! (Sends her African War Elephants near Humdinger's Cities) Just as then the 4 launched a full scale Attack and suddenly the cities have fallen Mayor Humdinger: You have defeated us - so be it. But our spirits will never be vanquished! We shall return! Good Game! Jake: Yeah... Sweetie: Heheheh(Snorts) (Sends her 14 Pictish warriors near City of Copenhagen and Oslo) Earl: uh. no!(Fortifies his defenses with Berzerkers) Mr. Porter: Earl I will support you. Chase: Yeah I will help you too. Mr. Porter attacks Sweetie's forces using his Bowmen, the Earl sends the Ski Infantry to attack the Forces while Chase sends Panzers to attack Sweetie's cities. Zuma: Dude I'll help too!(sends 6 legions along with Chase's Panzers near the Cities of Dublin, Glasglow and Limerick) Just as then Sweetie managed to stop some of Earl's forces but then Sweetie: My Cities NO! Chase and Zuma managed to eliminate all forces. Chase keeps Dublin and Glasglow while Zuma keeps Limerick. Sweetie: Awful King! You realized that you "won" this war in name only? Katie: It's between us Girls so Prepare! Princess: Yeah. Just as then Everest/Tracker/Jake: We'll Stop you two! Everest sends Conquistadors, Tracker sends Jaguars, Jake sends War Chariots to capture the Cities of Libson and Constatinople with heavy defenses of Captaphract and Infantry defeating the 2) Princess: I know little about this conflict... I'll have to consult my regent... Katie:I hope you knew that to act (and you acted) like that. Just know that in this world nobody will aid a traitor. meanwhile Rocky, Marshall: Heheheh...(snickers) (sends Samurais and Cho-Ku-Nu to the Cities of Madrid, Alexandria, Thebes and Barcelona) Cap'n Turbot: Well Shall we fight cousin? Francois: Oui! Horatio sends 15 Camel Archers against Francois' 12 Immortals. War continues rages on until Ryder establishes the United nations and Elects as Secretary General. EndGame Ryder:(Tags) Everyone Stop Fighting. Suddenly the Leaders looked on Ryder and everyone formed each other a peace treaty to stop all conflict.... At the Outpost Vicente, Mayor Humdinger, Sweetie watched the whole scene. Vicente: Looks like they try settle diplomatically? Mayor Humdinger: I can't believe Mayor Goodway managed to stand this Far. Andres: Yeah.... Sweetie: Andres how did you get here? Skye: Look! Ryder begins to form treaties and suddenly Votes for a Diplomatic Victory Ryder: Let's Settle this one so yes or no? Pups, Alex, Mayor Goodway, Carlos, Jake, Sweetie: Yeah Mayor Humdinger: NO! Just as then... Vicente:(Calls them via tags) Well then its over Ryder wins through Diplomatic Victory now meet me in an outpost now at the city of Moson Kahni. at Moson Kahni Outpost. Vicente: How's the Game? Chase: Great I have more men there. Ryder: Good thing I settled Diplomatically. Mayor Goodway: Looks like Zuma and Chase are good tandem in combat too. Zuma: Thanks for the Opinion. Andres: And now you know how it feels to be a leader. Everyone: Yeah... It's being hard but fun... Andres: And we need to get back to the real world. Ryder: But how? Andres: Vicente on me Andres, Vicente:(Forms Paw seal) Real Teleport: KAI! At the Lookout Backyard Everyone: Huff(Opens their eyes) Mayor Humdinger: So what happened? Vicente: looks like Ryder wins a Diplomatic Victory. Ryder: really? Any Proof. Carlos: Yeah. Andres: ARF Puptag HOLO!(Activates his Puptag Holo and reveals the Game Replay where Ryder established the United Nations Wonder and a few turns later Ryder wins a Diplomatic Victory) Ryder: Looks Like I win Mayor Humdinger: Yeah. we have all the fun now. Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Video Game References Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossovers